


Friendly Kleptomania

by Ennael



Series: D.Gray Man Ark [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen Walker is a Little Shit, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Mentor/Protégé, Pickpockets, Thief, friend poker pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennael/pseuds/Ennael
Summary: Allen swears: it wasn't done on purpose. It had become a habit, a tic, he didn't master anything. But wathever Lavi might say, it wasn't so bad. Of course, Timothy ended up robbing Tyki Mikk, but frankly, what's a little Friendly Kleptomania?Traduction Française disponible !
Relationships: Timothy Hearst & Allen Walker, Tyki Mikk & Allen Walker, Tyki Mikk & Timothy Hearst
Series: D.Gray Man Ark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948984
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	Friendly Kleptomania

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cleptomanie entre ennemis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754817) by [Ennael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennael/pseuds/Ennael). 



> Date : French version published the 11 of october 2019. English version published the 20 of October 2019 for my usual October full of Fanfic Month.
> 
> Fandom : D Gray Man, after the Thimothy arc but before Alma arc.
> 
> Disclaimer : I don't own D Gray Man, wich go to the wonderfull Katsura Hoshino and i don't make money with my fic.
> 
> Image cover : If you want to make one, don't hesit :)
> 
> Beta: Hana :3
> 
> [FFnet Link](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13414253/1/Friendly-Kleptomania)
> 
> A slow day, I asked Hezaia a prompt to work on my english (wich I translate to French after that.) She said "Kleptoman Allen, Team up with Thimothy and a bit of Tyki."  
> Wich made this :  
> (For once, it didn't end up in drama...)
> 
> Good Reading :D

Allen swears: this was _not_ done on purpose.

It had become a habit, a tic; he did not master anything. Whatever Lavi might say, it wasn't so bad. Of course, he tended to do it without thinking...but who did not?

...

Okay, bad question.

But he could swear it had never bothered him (since he had come to the Order at least... of course it mattered!) In fact, it could even be said that it had helped him many times. So, of course, as a gentleman, he just could not leave Timothy like that when he saw him try. His technique was awful, what would it be like if he had been caught?

So Allen had taken him under his wing.

And he make him pick the pockets of Tyki Mikk.

Again, Allen would like to point out that it was _not_ done on purpose.

It all began when Allen mechanically picked the pockets of a nobleman near him in the street. Without even realizing it, the wallet was in his hands, then the money in his pocket and the wallet returned on the noble. It only took a few seconds and nobody noticed.

Nobody except Timothy.

The boy, with big bright eyes thought it was the coolest thing ever and had harassed Allen tirelessly with his puppy eyes for Allen to teach him. Link had been against it. Lenalee and Lavi too.

Allen smiled pleasantly and didn't give a shit.

So, with his new minion ... sorry ... apprentice, Allen had ditched Link's company (it was an unfortunate mistake, there was akuma, you see, and one thing leading to another, they had unfortunately separated ... kof kof) and they had both left happily on the glorious way of thievery.

Allen had done everything right, he had shown Timothy his best techniques, had watered him with advice, tested him on his own and then, when Timothy looked pretty good (and it was starting to be urgent to go back home, he didn't want to have another disciplinary report.), he offered him a diploma test.

Timothy was all for it and Allen guided him down the main street to find a victi ... a test subject.

"You see the man in front of us, the tall one with the top hat and the cane ? all right, I want you to take his wallet from him." Allen whispered to his disciple. Timothy had acquired with the most serious face in the world and he followed the Man, Allen walking nonchalantly behind, ready to catch Timothy and run if necessary.

It looked like a good target. Maybe a little too young and fit for a first try, but Allen was there just in case and at least he was sure Timothy would have available loot without stealing from those who really needed it.

This was his thought when, after a little stifling breath, Timothy drew his pace on that of the nobleman and slipped his hand, feather-light, into the pocket of the overcoat of the man. It was pretty good, but the man had incredible reflexes and catching the boy's hand even before Thimothy could grab the wallet.

Allen was there in a second, his left hand on the wrist of the man who was still holding Timothy, his right hand on the boy's shoulder and the rest of his body ready to run the hell away from there. Until he met the eyes of the equally surprised noble, anyway.

"Boy ?"

"Tyki?"

They exclaimed at the same time, Timothy half terrified, half confused between them.

Tyki Mikk blinked, puzzled, before lowering his eyes to the little boy who was trying to pocket him. Wasn't it the new exorcist? The one with possession powers? Why was he ...

"Don't tell me you're training him to being a nasty thief like you, Boy, you know it's a bad habit ..." Tyki suddenly said worriedly as he released Timothy.

"Excuse me ?!", exclaimed Allen with an outraged tone while crossing his hands on his chest. Clearly, he felt targeted. "You have absolutely nothing to say about it, arnacoeur. At least I steal from the rich, not the workers."

"Hey, I'm a Noah, that's part of the job description!" Tyki answered, raising his hands in front of him as if to defend himself. "You do not have that excuse, Mr. Exorcist, and beside, they decide to play knowingly and have a fair chance to win."

"As if." Allen snorted as Timothy watched them one after the other like at a tennis match.

"Uh? Was it a compliment I just heard?" Tiky sang with a charming smile before hastily avoiding an Innocence punch in the face in response. "Why did you become so violent?" moaned the Noah of pleasure, taking a step back for safety. "You were so ... innocent, before.", he added with a smirk.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." Allen complained, rolling his eyes. Unfortunately for him, the corners of his raised lips betrayed his thoughts.

"Allen ..." Timothy called as he pulled on the older exorcist's jacket. "Is he really a Noah?" He asked doubtfully. "He does not look very ..." He continued slowly before stopping, hesitating on the word to use.

"I see what you mean, but yes, I present you Sir Tyki Mikk, Noah of pleasure, stupid arnacoeur and a deadly bore… literally." Allen replied, patting Timothy's head.

However, Tyki's grin did not even flinch. Shrugging his shoulders with a peaceful smile, he shoved his hands into his pockets, losing all the sense of a noble that had previously emerged from him.

"Do not listen to him, he's happy to see me." He said.

"No, do not listen _to him_ ; every time I meet this guy, something terrible happens, so no, I'm certainly not happy to see him."

It was Tyki's turn to roll his eyes. "He's exaggerating, it's not that bad, and anyway, whether I'm here or not, there are always awful things happening to you. You're cursed, kid, and I have nothing to do with it." He said solemnly and Allen looked dejected. Then, he quickly turn to Thimothy who jolted in surprise "More importantly, you're not that bad, you know, but you stayed much too long, you have to be faster. Also, if you stare your target as intensely as you do, they're going to notice you." Tyki explained to Timothy by waving his own purple wallet that Timothy had not even managed to touch.

"Did you ... you give me thief advice !?" Timothy asked, struggling to reconcile "mass murderer" and "Allen's friend" together.

"I have to, You won't get anywhere with him." Tyki Mikk replied, pointing Allen with his thumb. "Best thief I've ever seen, but he's not a very good teacher ..." He added while putting his purple wallet in his chest pocket.

"Just because you didn't manage to learn this trick last time doesn't mean I'm..." Allen started irritably before being cut by an edgy "WALKER !".

"Ah, seems to be my starting signal. It was a pleasure, gentlemen.", Quickly said Tyki before raising his hat towards them and returning to his way without another word.

In two seconds, he had already disappeared through the crowd. Then, Allen took a false innocent face, far from the irritated mood of a few moments earlier.

"Link!" He called with a relieved sigh when the raven was in sight. "We have looked for you everywhere!"

Link froze, puzzled, not expecting to be greeted with joy. "I ... hm ..." he stammered and Allen was already talking about something else while leading the man towards the station, far from where the Noah fled seconds ago. With the fluidity of the whole meeting, Timothy wondered if Tyki and Allen were crossing each other more often than what the Order knew … Especially when Timothy noticed a small wallet of a characteristic purple disappear into Allen's pocket as the white-haired boy winked at him over his shoulder.

Well, even if it was, Timothy did not know what the Noahs looked like; It wasn't his fault he didn't recognize one... right ?

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnd... that it ! I hope the english mistakes didn't prevent you to enjoy it...  
> Don't hesit to let review on your way :) you can also send me prompts if you want, I liked the exercise :3
> 
> If you want say Hi you can go on tumblr and see my drawings/the drawings of readers, [it's this way !](https://ennael.tumblr.com/)
> 
> See yah next time :D


End file.
